ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver
by lylae
Summary: on ne peut pas se voiler la face indéfiniment, ron rentrace une histoire qui a brisé sa vie, dracohermione, oneshot


**ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver**

one-shot draco-hermione vu par ron, dix ans après

donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait!

note: désolée, il manque beaucoup de majuscule mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement

_les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien évidemment la propriété de jk rowling_

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment tout ça est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle. Comment j'ai pu m'aveugler à ce point, me 'voiler la face', comme disent les moldus. Dans mon cas, ce n'était plus un voile pour être honnête, c'était plutôt une énorme couverture de laine bien épaisse. Une couverture sous laquelle je pouvais me cacher, comme un enfant qui a peur la nuit. Oui, je crois que c'est-ce que j'ai fait; je me suis caché. Pas parce que j'avais vu un monstre sortir de mon placard, non. Je me suis caché parce que j'avais peur de ce que j'aurais du affronter il y a bien longtemps déjà. Seulement, la vie n'est ni une chambre d'enfant, ni une immense partie de cache-cache, et un jour, il a bien fallut que j'ouvre les yeux.

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, notre histoire, son histoire, leur histoire.

Tout à commencé il y a dix ans environ. Oui, dix ans, je crois que c'est ça. Ou plutôt non, tout à commencé il y a une vingtaine d'années quand je suis entré à Poudlard.

Je ne l'ai pas aimé la première fois que je l'ai vue, lui non plus, je ne l'ai pas aimé, Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. lui, je ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il était arrogant, beaucoup trop sûr de lui, moqueur et mesquin. Elle, avait toujours l'air de savoir tout sur tout, et ça m'agaçait. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, un fossé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, un gouffre, s'est creusé entre lui et nous. Mais cette histoire, vous la connaissez.

Celle que je vais vous raconter se déroule après Poudlard.

Cela faisait quatre ans que nous étions mariés, hermione et moi, quand elle l'a revu un jour ou elle revenait du travail. elle m'a raconté qu'il avait l'air mal en point, qu'il avait l'air triste et que, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. moi j'ai rit, parce que, je trouvait ça étrange de voir hermione s'apitoyer sur le sort de draco malefoy. elle, n'a pas trouvé ça drôle, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il serait temps que je grandisse un peu, que les querelles d'adolescents étaient loin et qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il avait changé. alors je me suis tut, parce qu'après six ans de vie commune, je savais qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et que je n'avais pas intérêt à me remettre à rire.

Je ne crois pas qu'il se soient beaucoup parlés ce jour là, ni les jours d'après d'ailleurs, parce qu'hermione ne m'a pas reparlé de lui, et à ce moment, je sais qu'elle me disait encore tout et que si elle l'avait revu, elle me l'aurait dit.

Les semaines et les mois ont passé, sans nouvelles de draco. j'avais d'ailleurs complètement oublié cet épisode jusqu'au jour ou, trois jours avant noël, il a débarqué chez nous. je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. il n'est pas arrivé tout seul bien entendu, il ne savait même pas où nous habitions à l'époque. non, il est arrivé avec hermione. moi, je rentrais toujours du travail une demie heure avant elle, je l'attendais, elle rentrait, nous dînions, puis parfois, quand elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, nous sortions. mais ce soir là, elle est rentrée avec lui. sur le coup, je ne l'ai même pas reconnu, je ne sais pas si c'était dût au fait que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir ou à l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait, mais j'ai mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était lui, draco malefoy, qui se tenait devant moi. et puis je me suis souvenu de cette brève conversation que nous avions eut quelques mois auparavant et je dut avouer qu'hermione avait raison et qu'il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. il avait dénormes cernes sous les yeux qui était tellement noires qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était maquillé, sa peau était plus transparente qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ses yeux étaient complètement vides, ses cheveux ne devaient pas avoir été lavés depuis plusieurs semaines et il portait de vieux vêtements sales et déchirés de toutes parts.

Je dois reconnaître qu'en premier lieu, j'éprouvai une sorte de satisfaction de le voir dans cet état, c'était un peu comme une revanche. pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais sourire, mais en voyant l'expression sur son visage, j'ai compris ce qu'hermione voulait dire quand elle m'avait dit que les querelles d'adolescents étaient loin et que ça lui avait fait de la peine de voir draco dans cet état, parce que je n'ai plus du tout eut envie de rire. je ne pensais pas que je pourrais ressentir de la compassion pour draco malefoy un jour, mais je crois pourtant, maintenant que j'y repense, que c'est exactement ce que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment là.

Contre toute attente, je l'ai invité à entrer puis je lui ait dit de s'asseoir pendant qu'hermione allait préparer du thé. il s'est assis, mais il n'a rien dit. je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions, alors je me suis tût et je suis resté là, à côté de lui sans rien dire. quelques minutes plus tard, hermione est revenue avec une tasse de thé et l'a tendue à draco qui l'a remerciée et qui a but son thé, en silence. ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, peut être une heure qu'il a commencé à parler. sans que l'on ne lui pose la moindre question, il nous a raconté qu'il était sorti d'askaban il y avait maintenant huit mois, ou il avait été enfermé après notre sixième année à poudlard. je ne reviendrai pas sur cet épisode, je pense que vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé. il avait donc fait ses cinq ans de prison, puis était sorti. il nous a dit qu'il regrettait énormément tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'il n'était qu'un gamin apeuré, que voldemort avait menacé de le tuer lui et sa famille et qu'il croyait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. nous l'écoutions attentivement, sans l'interrompre, parfois, il levait la tête vers nous et hermione lui adressait un petit hochement de tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait, alors il regardait de nouveau ses chaussures et il continuait son récit. il nous a dit qu'une fois sortit, il s'était retrouvé seul, sans rien: ses parents avaient été condamnés à askaban à vie et le manoir et tout ce qu'ils possédaient avaient été vendus par le ministère entant que biens communautaires. il avait donc erré, pendant des mois dans toute l'Angleterre, mandiant et dormant dans les rues.

j'ai été surpris de ne ressentir aucune satisfaction en me rendant compte que la vie de la personne qui avait été mon pire ennemi pendant si longtemps était un véritable désastre. j'aurai pu avoir envie de lui dire 'bien fait pour toi, tu l'as bien mérité' ou 'alors ça fait quel effet de descendre en bas de l'échelle? ', mais je n'en ai pas eut envie. je ne l'ai pas réconforté pour autant. je n'ai rien dit et c'est hermione qui s'est occupé de lui donner des vêtements propre, de lui indiquer la salle de bains et de changer les draps dans la deuxième chambre de la maison. nous avons dîné tous les trois, sans parler, puis je suis monté me coucher. je crois qu'hermione avait dût rester parler avec lui parce qu'elle n'est venue se coucher qu'une heure plus tard. je n'avais pas envie de parler, alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir.

Draco a passé le réveillon avec nous. il allait un peu mieux après trois jours et avait voulu repartir, il nous avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais hermione a insisté pour qu'il reste en lui disant que ça ne nous gênait pas du tout, et qu'il ne soit pas stupide et que de toutes façons n'avait nulle part où aller. alors il nous a remerciés et il est resté. il a insisté pour aider hermione en cuisine pendant que moi, je m'occupais du sapin. ça ne m'a pas dérangé à l'époque, parce que je ne me doutais pas de ce qui allait arriver, et parce que, à ce moment là, hermione me disait encore tout. alors je suis allé chercher le sapin et je l'ai décoré à coups de baguette magique. je ne peux pas dire que j'étais ravi que draco reste réveilloner avec nous, mais je me suis dit qu'après tout, nous n'étions plus des enfants et qu'il avait peut être droit à une deuxième chance.

Les mois passèrent et draco était toujours chez nous. il avait trouvé un travail et nous avions convenu que dès qu'il aurait économisé assez pour investir dans sa propre maison il déménagerait, mais que pour l'instant, il pouvait rester. nous nous entendions plutôt bien. draco avait vraiment beaucoup changé, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne nous remercie et qu'il ne nous rappelle à quel point il aurait été perdu sans nous.

C'est vers le mois de juin, je crois, que tout à commencé, vraiment. je devrais peut être dire que c'est vers le mois de juin que tout à commencé, pour moi, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.

Je devais partir pour trois jours en mission pour le ministère et hermione devait m'accompagner parce que ce n'était pas loin de là où habitaient ses parents et que comme ça, elle pouvait passer les voir pendant que je travaillais. elle avait posé trois jours de repos. mais au moment de partir, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle préférait rester à la maison.

Je n'ai jamais sût si elle était vraiment malade. ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis rentré un jour en avance de mon expédition je les ai vu descendre les escaliers tous les deux en même temps, l'air surpris et gêné de me voir. je peux dire aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient l'air gênés, parce que je sais ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. mais sur le moment, je ne me suis douté de rien. ou peut être que si, je me suis douté de quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, alors j'ai fait comme si de rien était. hermione a dit qu'elle était contente que je sois là, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, elle a dit qu'elle se sentait mieux depuis ce matin, et je lui ait dit qu'en effet, elle avait meilleure mine, parce que j'avais remarqué que ses joues étaient toutes roses. elle a préparé le dîné, nous avons parlé, draco nous a dit qu'il devrait pouvoir déménager d'ici quelques semaines, qu'il avait trouvé un petit appartement à l'ouest de Londres, nous avons fait des projets de vacances, Hermione ne cessait de regarder Draco du coin de l'œil, mais ça je ne le remarquais pas, parce que ça ne voulait rien dire, nous parlions, nous riions, draco regardait hermione, nous envisagions de rendre visite à mes parents dans le courrant du mois de juillet, hermione regardait draco, nous débarassions la table, draco regardait hermione, mais je ne le voyais pas, je ne voyais qu'hermione et moi, et draco que j'aimais bien après tout, et qui allait bientôt déménager dans un petit appartement à l'ouest de londres.

Pourquoi cette obstination à ne pas vouloir voir? parce que j'aimais hermione, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et que je ne voulais pas gacher ce que nous avions construit. parce que draco allait bientôt déménager et qu'alors, tout cela serait oublié et que tout recommencerait comme avant. parce que j'avais peut être tout imaginé et qu'hermione ne regardait peut être pas plus draco que d'habitude, que draco ne la regardait peut être pas plus qu'il ne me regardait moi. et que peut être que tout ça était dans ma tête et que j'allais m'imaginer des choses tout ça parce que je les avais vu descendre les escalier ensemble. et je me sentais complètement stupide d'avoir des idées pareilles.

Que j'ai été idiot! Je le sais maintenant. parce qu'il n'y a pas eut que cette fois là. je ne sais même pas si c'était la première. je croyais qu'hermione me disait tout, qu'elle me dirait toujours tout, que notre amour était exceptionnel parce que nous nous connaissions depuis que nous avions onze ans, parce qu'avant d'être mari et femme nous étions des amis très proches et parce que je croyais la connaître mieux que personne. que d'illusions! Je sais qu'hermione m'a aimé, je sais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me faire de mal et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer.

Je pensais que le fait qu'elle tombe enceinte allait tout effacer, que draco allait sortir de nos vies. je crois que c'est ce qu'elle pensait elle aussi, parce qu'elle semblait plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps pendant ses neuf mois de grossese.

ni elle, ni moi ne nous étions préparés à ce qui allait arriver. non, je crois qu'elle ne s'en doutait vraiment pas. elle avait mis de la distance entre draco et elle, je le savais car elle était plus souvent à la maison que d'habitude. oui, je crois qu'elle était certaine que l'enfant était de moi. et moi, je continuais à ne pas voir, parce que je me disais que quand notre enfant serait né, il suffirait de tout oublier. que l'on pourrait tourner la page et avoir une nouvelle page toute blanche, bien à nous, sur laquelle nous pourrions inscrire le cours de notre vie à nous.

Mais le vingt-et-un avril de l'année suivante, l'enfant est né, m'obligeant à affronter la dure réalité. m'obligeant à voir ce que je n'avais pas voulu voir, ce que j'avais réussi à ignorer presque totalement depuis des mois. le vingt-et-un avril on m'a violemment arraché l'énorme couverture en laine qui me cachait les yeux et on m'a obligé à regarder le monstre qui était dans mon placard, et on l'a laissé me dévorer jusqu'à que je n'existe plus. j'ai été réduit à néant ce jour là. vingt-et-un avril.

L'enfant était blond, on ne peut plus blond et j'ai tout de site compris cette fois, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. hermione a beaucoup pleuré en m'expliquant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal et qu'elle pensait qu'il était de moi. elle m'a dit que dès qu'elle avait sut qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait arrêté de voir draco, qu'il avait compris. elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle s'en voulait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, qu'elle était désolée, tellement désolée. comme je ne répondais pas, elle m'a demandé si ça allait, et moi je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis levé, et je suis parti, je l'ai entendu pleurer encore, elle disait 'ron, je suis désolée, tellement désolée, ron, si tu savais', je n'ai pas entendu la suite parce que j'ai fermé la porte de la chambre d'hopital. je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, je suis allé chez draco. j'ai frappé à la porte, il a ouvert. je lui ait dit qu'hermione avait eut leur enfant, je l'ai félicité, puis je suis parti. draco est resté sur le seuil de la porte, la bouche ouverte.

Ils l'ont appelé steven. je le sais parce que j'ai reçu un faire-part.

Je n'ai jamais revu hermione.


End file.
